Red Hood (War Among Us)
|} History Jason was orphaned as a child and was forged to fend for himself in the hellish streets of Gotham City. But his life would be forever changed when he came in contact with Batman. His first encounter the Dark Knight was anything but perfect. Batman had caught Jason stealing the tires of the Batmoble. Seeing potential in Jason, Batman took Jason to the Batcave instead of turning Jason over to the police custody. Batman would train the boy to become the second Robin. Death and Revival During a mission, Jason would try to take down the Joker on his own, but would ended up being captured by him. The Joker would brutally beat and torture Jason with a crowbar. The Joker would leave Jason to be blown up by a bomb he had set in the building. Despite best of his efforts he didn't have the strength to get do to his injuries. By the time Batman got there it was too late, the building had blown up and killed Jason. Sometime latter a rift in the paradise dimension would alter reality and restore Jason back to life. Despite being brought back to life and crawled his way out of his grave he was mentally damaged and put in a coma. A year latter Jason mind would be restored by the Lazarus Pit thanks to Talia al Ghul. Jason would emerge from the pit thirsting for vengeance, wanting to show Batman true justice, wanting Batman to know what Gotham City really needs. Prior to Injustice: Gods Among Us After his resurrection Jason went to varies places around the world to further his combat training so he can face the Dark Knight. After a year of training, Jason would adopt the former persona of his killer, the Joker, and become the Red Hood. After he returned to the City of Gotham, as the Red Hood, he started to enforce his justice. He killed many of Batman's Rogue Gallery such as Killer Moth, Prof. Pyg, Ratcatcher, Mad Hatter, Firefly, and White Shark. After taking them out he worked his way to the higher level criminals of Gotham. He eventually started a one man war against the gangs and empires of Gotham. Taking control of many of their operations he not only got the attention of various crime lords, he managed to get the attention of his former mentor Batman. Batman had been tracking Jason's activities and started to take action against them. Batman found out that the Red Hood was behind the deaths of criminals. Jason would eventually cross paths with him and battle. He proved to be a greet challenge for Batman, but not greet enough, he had to escape. Jason then planned to reveal his identity to Batman. He first kidnapped the Joker to get Batman's attention. Jason had tortured the Joker in the same manner he did to him long ago. Once Batman arrived Jason revealed his true identity to him. The Dark Knight was shocked that his former pupil was alive, was filled with so many questions, but has he processed this Jason attacked him with his knife cutting through Batman's suit. The two would engage in brutal fight, in which Batman was victories. He would escaped the Dark Knight and go into hiding. Injustice: Gods Among Us Jason would turn up years latter after Superman had killed the Joker and started to build his Regime, Jason joined him, abandoning his Red Hood persona, to become the Arkham Knight. Superman had appointed Jason as Commander of his Army. Jason would become one of Superman's best enforces. Jason with Superman's Army of enhanced humans would track down and kill any hero or villain that didn't join of surrender to Superman's Regime. Jason as the Arkham Knight had also started to build a friendship with the son of Batman and fellow former Robin Damian Wayne who was the new Nightwing at the time, as they both had a lot in common. Both were former Robins, both disprized by Batman, both have similar ideas of true justice and finally, both were consider to be the greatest failures of the Dark Knight. But despite being friends and having many similarities, Damian had no knowledge of the Arkhams Knights true identity or past with his father Batman. Jason would personally lead his soldiers to eradicate the Joker Clan lead by Harley Quinn in Metropolis. But this would turn up to be unsuccessful as Superman was defeated and imprisoned, leaving many of Jason's soldiers being and arrested. But Jason would ultimately escaped being captured and would turn up sometime latter as the Red Hood once again. Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Males